Till The Day I Die
by Princess Nightmare99
Summary: "It's okay to hide behind the mask we all do it, but don't get to friendly with it, because one day, it will have to come off," he said to me. "Mask? What mask? This is my face." I responded. Romance/OCx? Crossover Avengers
1. No Evil

Please excuse any spelling errors... If you find any let me know and I will fix it :) Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and OC's!_

~0~

_"__I bite my tongue every time you're around because the blood in my mouth is better than the tears on the ground"_

~0~

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

I never really thought about how I would die… I mean I just assumed that no matter how messed up I was someone someday would come and we would fall in love, get married, have 2 kids, and one day become a grandparent. Slipping away in my sleep was the way I wanted to die if I had the chose because it offered no pain or suffering; just a dreamless sleep.

_Beep…. Beep…. Beep…._

However, of course dying for someone you love is a good way to go. It's brave, noble, slightly foolish and incredibly cliché, but still, a good way to go.

_Beep….. Beep….. Beep..._

They say when you are dying your memories flash before your eyes, like a movie. The good, the bad, and everything in between. So, is that what I'm seeing? Because if it then maybe dying isn't such a bad thing 'cause I get to see you again. How we met. How we fell in love. How we argued. How we laughed; and simply how you never expected anything but my love from me.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Something hot hits my cool face, over and over, sliding down my cheeks. Whispers and soft crying could be heard telling someone to not leave them behind…

_Beep…. Beep…. Beep…._

Why do I feel so tried? Maybe the day's events are finally catching up. So how about a quick nap? I promise it will only be 5 minutes.

_Beep….. Beep…. Beep…._

I promise…

_Beep….. Beep… Be-_

~0~

"Man Killer to King, come in King," I say into the radio, taking a look over the barren desert land and the 10 army vehicles that were quickly approaching. It took a couple of seconds before a buzzing sound was heard letting me know someone was about to respond.

"King for go," he replied, snickering in the background most likely because of the dumb code names.

"Target coming your way, I repeat the target is coming your way! Get out of there!" I whispered back harshly as the fully equipped vehicles made their way over to the old "abandoned" warehouse in the middle of nowhere.

"Shit," I cursed quietly to myself. This was supposed to be an in and out mission, not a "dying in the freaking desert, shot up by a crazy ex-scientist who will most likely experiment on my dead body later," mission. "Ugh," I groaned, "What did I get myself into this time?

"Understood! Get Donkey Kong and Lion to cover my ass. I'll be there soon"

"10-4," I sigh into the radio. Despite the circumstances that we are currently in, I really regret letting Mike, a.k.a King Asshole, pick our code names. I mean really? Man Killer? And calling himself King… could he be any more narcissistic? Oh wait, he could.

"Lion, cover King Ass! Donkey I want all eyes on the first truck if this all goes to shit I want you to blow it up!" I barked orders to the two who were currently making out. Did they have no shame?

"Got it Man Killer," I heard Lion chuckle as she walked passed me, holding her costumed sniper in her hands. "So, tell me again why we are here?"

"Same as always, we are on clean up duty. It seems Mr. Galloway pissed off the wrong people this time by giving out classified information to the enemy." _Such a dumbass, _I think as I hear a whistle to my left. Looking over my shoulder I see Luke, a.k.a Donkey Kong, looking over the soon to be battlefield if Mike didn't hurry up.

"Well he's a dumbass," my thoughts exactly, "no wonder why we are on clean up duty, but why did Mike have to go inside? Couldn't we just have had Tori, or you, take him out then leave?" he asked, ruffling his dark hair, and honestly it looked ridiculous, it looked just like Justin Bieber's hair when he was considered to be a girl.

"Well… I kinda wanted to see fireworks?" I gave him a sheepish grin. "So, I asked him to hook it up for my and make it go "BOOM!"" I said, as I made my hands go up and out in an explosion motion.

"That's sick!" I heard Tori chuckle to my right. "You know, this is why I love you."

Laughing myself, I nodded. "I always knew you had a thing for me," putting on a serious face I put my hand on Luke's right shoulder, "I'm sorry man, but you heard her… She likes me now."

Shock and horror registered in his light green eyes making it harder for me to keep my straight face. Buzzing noise came from the radio before Luke had the chance to fight back.

"You know as funny as this all is, it would be nice to actually _have_ that backup that I asked for like 50 hours ago!"

_Oops _I think to myself. Totally forgot about him. But, what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?

Chuckling nervously into the radio I responded, "Pssh… Don't worry you're fi-"

"FINE?! Are you even paying attention to what's happening? Damn it stup-"he cut me off only to get cut off himself when the sounds of guns firing went off.

Startled by the sudden sound of gun power I jumped, but played it off as turning around quickly._ Wow_, I thought,_ is that really a flamethrower? Awesome! Oh wait… I'm off topic again._ "All right, guys let's get him out of there! Tori, I want you to start taking down the front liners! Luke, light them up! I want the Chinese to see these fireworks!" I quickly barked out orders, while getting myself into position with my own sniper to take out the front liners.

To my left I saw Luke positioning his bazooka, and to my right I saw Tori shooting round after round at the front liners. Wait! Was she… grinning? Yup! She was defiantly ginning. Gosh, my team is made up of a bunch of mental people.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5…_ I counted off as I took down each person till I heard a big bang. Looking up I smiled at the sight. The old "abandon" warehouse was now in the process of being reduced to dust. Now that was awesome! "Good job, Mike," I praised him then went back to talking to Luke and Tori, "Now, let's work on getting him out of there shall we?

"Uhhh…" Tori started. "We are done. The only one left is four eyes down there. What was his name again?" I hear her mutter the last part to herself.

"What!" I screamed, snapping my head so fast toward the battlefield that I think I heard it pop.

"Yeah, the "fireworks" took most of them out," she spoke again.

_Damn, just my luck!_ Sighing to myself I started, "Okay, let's pick him up then and get out of here. I'm sure Phil would like an update on what went down."

Grabbing my black duffle bag from the rocky surface that we were on I threw it over the same shoulder were my sniper was currently resting.

"Hey _King_, you still alive down there?" I asked teasingly.

"Hell yeah! Are you drunk or something? There's no way they would be able to take _me_ out!"

"Yes, yes you cocky son of a bit-"

"Hey Killer," Luke said catching my attention. "What are we gonna do with monkey ears down there?"

_Huh? Monkey ears?_ Looking down once again over the barren land I could see "monkey ears" mouthing off to Mike. "He's not dead yet? Well, they said if he "accidently" didn't die in the cross fire to just bring him in. So," I said now talking to Mike, "you still have that duck tape?"

"You bet!"

"All right, good. Now shall we bring mister high and mighty down a few notches?" I said with a wicked grin.

"Oh no, you wouldn't? Would you?" Luke asked with pure horror. Hmmmm… I wonder why.

"I want you to strip him of his clothes and duck tape his mouth, hands, and feet. This way I don't "accidentally" kill him for annoying me."

"Hahaha! I like the way you think! No wonder you're my best friend." Tori said, clutching her stomach from laughing to hard.

"Oh, shut up Tori," I smacked her over her head.

"Owwie," she dramatically responded putting her hands on her head and crouching down.

Shaking my head I walked away jumping off the rock we were on and into the sand. Raising my hand I brush away my blond hair from my face. _ Annoying_, I thought, all joy and relaxation from earlier gone and in place was the stone cold face I always used when I was around anyone but Mike, Luke, and Tori.

Not letting anyone get close to me was my number one rule of mine, because if no one got close then I wouldn't get hurt. The only exceptions to that rule were the three goofballs that were currently tying Galloway up, plus Phil… He was always an exception to all my rules.

Taking out my black IPhone I dialed in the familiar number and waited impatiently for him to pick up. After 5 rings he picked up and said, "Hello."

"It's done. We are on our way back with the package."

"Package? I'm surprised you didn't get rid of it."

"No need."

"Isabel," I heard him sigh, "you're going to have to move on. Forget the past, but not the lessons it taught you."

"I can't," I responded, snapping at him. I can't forget the past it's too much a part of me. It makes me who I am. If I forget, I fear I will forget who I am… or who I was.

"You can, you just refuse to do so."

Right before I was going to reply, to my irritation, our ride showed up promising an uncomfortable 12 hour ride back to base. "Got to go, rides here," I say, hanging up on him before he could say anything.

Heading onto the _small_ gray plane I quickly take my seat. After a few minutes we take off, dread filling my veins. 12 hours… 12 hours of being trapped on a small plane and the only way out would be to jump out. Breathing in and out I try to calm my nerves with little success. _Oh well, it won't get any better than_ _this, _I thought irritably to myself, _might as well get some shut I before I have to deal with Phil._

Right after that thought I let the darkness consume me and wrap around me like a blanket of safety, my only safety.

~0~

_"__Don't judge me unless you have looked through my eyes, experienced what I went through and cried as many tears as me. Until then, back off 'cause you have no idea who I really am."_

~0~

Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter is coming soon!


	2. With Love

Wow! 8 pages O_O Did I write all of that? Anyway enjoy and once again please ignore/tell me if you see something wrong!

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and OC's_

~0~

_"__Sometimes you just have to just have to smile, pretend everything is okay, hold back the tears and just walk away."_

~0~

In this world you are taught not to trust anyone from the day you are born till the day you die, and in if I was honest not trusting anyone is the rule I live by. So, with this rule I built my walls day by day, never letting anyone close because I didn't want to get hurt. Listening to orders and not getting killed in the process was always my main objective and I always believed that was how it would be until the day I died.

However, that all changed when that _one _person broke my walls down, the same walls that I spent 10 years trying to build. Karma, you see that's what happens when you build walls so high, blocking the world out thinking you can get away without a scratch, when the truth is it just makes it hurt more when they're broken down.

"Hey, my name is Tony Stark. What's yours?" A boy around 15, my age, spoke holding out his hand expecting me to shake it. His brown hair and hazel eyes glowing with happiness and 'innocence.'

Looking at him I hid my feelings of loneliness and said, "Go away," my voice, as always, holding the usual coldness. I expected him to run for the hills like everyone else did, however he just stood there eyes still glowing with happiness and hand still raised for me to shake.

"Did you not here me?" I snapped, wanting to be alone once again.

He scoffed, "Of course I did," he said as if I should've already known, "I'm not deaf or stupid."

"Really? Because you don't seem to get the fact that I want to be left alone."

"Well, I don't believe you." He smirked, as if he caught the lie of the century. "Now, why don't you tell me your name?"

Sighing, I looked around the library. _ Please somebody save me!_ I mentally scream. If I was left alone with this kid one more second I was going to snap his neck. He gave me a look that I assumed worked with all the other girls. I mentally groan.

"Isabel." I state simply, hoping he would go away and at the same time wishing he would stay.

"What?" he asks as if he hadn't been expecting an answer.

"My name is Isabel, Isabel Blood."

After that day, he seemed to show up in the same spot every day as if waiting for someone. That someone, unfortunately, was me. Though, as the days went by the past irritation with him slowly became a weird longing. The longing was something I didn't understand it was something I never felt before… and that for some reason it made me become frustrated because I had no idea what this _feeling_ was.

Then it hit me, and I was not happy about it!

After his dad died I started to see less and less of him… Till one day I stopped seeing him altogether left only with a note. The note had my name written across it in his mangled scrawl.

_Dear Isabel,_

~0~

12 hours! 12 damn hours trapped in that small plane having to listen to the constant sound of Tori and Luke sucking each other's faces off, Mike's _loud_ snoring, and having to feel 'Monkey Ears' kick the back of my chair mumbling something. Though I pulled through and took it, however this is something that I will _NOT_ endure.

"What in God's name do you want Phil?" I 'asked' him.

He was wearing his trademark suit and tie with a smile that just screamed 'I know something you don't.' I hate that smile.

"I have a new assignment for you." He states simply.

"Would you like to elaborate or are you sending me in blind?" I snap.

He turned and headed down the long corridor, as if expecting me to follow. Of course, I did. With my team just a few steps behind me, Phil stopped at a door. As we reached him he opened the door. There was a young man in the room looking out the window. I felt as if I should know him but didn't know from where.

"Isabel Blood," Phil started, "meet Tony Stark." As he turned to look at me, his cocky grin dropped and I knew it was true.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I scream staring at the boy I used to know, now a man that looked as if he were about to run for his life. And believe me, if Tori hadn't held me back he would have.

Phil stood there for a second with a confused look on his face, well that's a first. "I take it you two know each other?"

"Oh, they know each other." Tori says from behind me.

"Anthony Gabriella Stark!" I scream. He groaned and buried his head in his hands as I yelled his middle name. "I'm going to slowly kill you, you bastard!"

"Hey! That's sexy bastard!" he yelled back at me, pointing his finger.

"Tori, I swear to the Lord God of whatever you believe in, if you don't let me go so I can chop off that finger of his and make it more useful-"

"You'll what? Kill me? Like I haven't heard that threat before." She said in a bored tone.

I kept struggling trying to get out of her grasp. "Isabel, we should talk." Phil said, grabbing me away from Tori's iron like grip and into the hallway and away from the man I wanted to kill.

"Phil-"

"Don't you 'Phil' me, Isabel. Now look, I don't care what it is that you two have going on between you guys, but knock it off."

"I can't work with him. I will _not_ work him, and I will not be going back inside that room no matter what!" I turned to walk away, but before I could even take a step away he pulled me back.

"You are on this mission." _Ugh! Not that voice!_ I groaned. "And whether you like it or not you will be going back in there and getting this mission done_ with_ him!" _Now he knows I can't run away! Damn it, Tori, I blame you! If only you hadn't held me back he would've been dead!_

_Speak of the devil and he, or she, shall appear. _I thought as I saw Tori exit the room.

"You know for secret spies and all, you suck at keeping your cool. We can hear this whole conversation from inside." I glared at her, but not for saying that.

Returning my glare she spoke, "Pl-uh-ease, because killing him would've totally solved all of our, well your, problems Izzy."

"Yes, actually it would have." I nodded my head with a smile thinking what could have been.

"Ladies, I know I'm gorgeous but it's time to move on," Lord pain-in-my-ass said, coming out of the already opened door.

"Thank you, Stark. Now, Isabel if you would?" Phil said, motioning me to go back inside and take a seat.

Mumbling something under my breath, I moved back into the room to see Luke and Mike both with identical shit eating grins on their faces. "Say _one_ word and I break your necks."

Luke opened his mouth to speak but, in the corner of my eye, I saw Tori give him a sharp glare, causing his mouth to quickly shut. Mike however didn't have anyone that cared enough to save him.

"So, Izzy, I hear you have a boyfriend? What did he do to make you want to kill him? I mean it's not like anyone else would want to date you."

"That's it!" I went to jump across the table to kill him, only to have Tony to hold me back this time. "You are not in the position to be holding me back right now."

"Oh come on, Isabel, you know you like it." He whispers, breathe brushing my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Alright children, settle down." Phil speaks from his position at the front of the room._ What the hell? When did he get there? Ninja much… _"Now take your seats so I can brief you on your mission."

Heading for my seat I see Tony start to sit down at seat, my seat, only for him to quickly move from it and head to the opposite side of the room when I gave him the look. _That's right you better move pretty boy._

Taking my seat the lights dim and an image pops up out of nowhere on the wall. "As you all know we are not alone," Phil starts off.

"Yes, we know that. What does this have to do with any of us?" Luke asked.

"If you shut up and listen you'll find out," Tori hissed, smacking the back of his head.

"Thank you Tori," _Wow he sure is saying thank you a lot today. _"Now, these guys are called the Autobots," new photos popped up on the wall, each different than the last. "These, obliviously, are the good guys. They at this point in time are the only things keeping us humans safe from the Decepticons. Unfortunately, not everyone cares to see it this way. They rather blame the Autobots for bringing the Deceptions here in the first place-such as Mr. Galloway."

As Phil continued to talk I read the names under the photo trying the sound on my tongue. "Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Prowl, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Wheeljack, Skids, Mudflap, Arcee, Chromia, and Elita One," I read off each of the names under my breath.

"And these are the Decepticons," once again the images changed and more names popped up on the screen. "It has been told that Megatron, or N.B.E-01, crash-landed in the Arctic Circle and was frozen solid for thousands of years. He was then later discovered by an explorer named Archibald Amundsen Witwicky. Captain Witwicky accidentally activated Megatron's navigation system and caused the coordinates of the AllSpark to be etched onto the explorer's glasses."

Once again Phil just continued to talk and talk and somewhere along the way I realized that I probably should have been paying attention, but I decided against it. Oh well, I'll just have Tori brief me on what just happened. So, instead of paying attention I read through the names once again, "Megatron, Soundwave, Shockwave, Skywrap, Starscream," _Ewe,_ "Thundercraker, Hook, Blitzwing, Triggerhappy, Reflector, Knockout, Bonecrusher, Thrust, Ramjet, and Dirge."

"I want you guys to infiltrate the base. Make friends," he said looking directly at me, "get them to trust you, find out every little detail you can. This is what you guys were trained to do, so do it, but have fun. And also, I need you guys to keep an eye out for anything suspicious-out of order. If you find something do not engaged, report it back and await further orders."

"So, once again what does this have to do with us? I mean why do _we_ have to do it?"

"Everything, Luke, because you see it happens to be there are new openings on the team of army recruits, they need four, and you guys fit the description. Well, that and also I just love torturing you guys. " He ended in a devilish grin making me shudder.

"Wait four? There are five of us…" Luke trailed off, completely blocking out the part when he said that he loved torturing us. Good job Luke, good job.

"No, there are four, Tony isn't joining he is just making you guys weapons."

"Riiiiight… So- Ouch! Would you stop hitting me?!" Luke exclaimed when Tori's hand made contact with his head.

"Yeah, right after you stop asking stupid questions."

"That'll never happen," I mumble.

"Now, you will be leaving for your flight at 0600. I have left files on everyone important you will need to know in your rooms. I want you to know it cover to cover. Also, I gave you guys new identities so learn it and get used to it. You are dismissed." He said, starting to leave till he abruptly stops. "Oh, and by the way, make sure no one finds out the truth till I give the word to do so." He adds before leaving.

"Wait… they don't know about us?" _When will he stop with the damn questions…?_ I give Tori a look saying to explain it to her dumb boyfriend.

"No, they don't. The transformers are only a level 3 classified, whereas we are level 6."

"If we are level 6 then what is Tony?"

"None. Since he decided to tell the whole world that he was Iron Man he dropped back to level 0," I responded to that question.

"Zero? Then how is it that he knows about us, or for that matter the Autobots?"

"Well, isn't it oblivious? It's because my sexiness is a crime so they just _had_ to bump me up to a level 10!" _Ah, there's the sarcastic remark I was not waiting for._

"No, that's not it. Tony here must've snuck into the data base to find out what S.H.I.E.L.D was hiding from him, and in the process, Phil must have had caught him doing it; resulting in him having to help us." I hear Mike finally speak up, and say something actually intelligent!

"That wouldn't surprise me. Tony always was one of those people who felt as if everyone's business was his and that he had the right to know every little detail," I gave a fake smile before standing.

"He what?" Luke asks.

"Tori? How do you date someone that stupid?" I ask her.

"I ask myself that same question every time he speaks." The brown headed girl nodded solemnly.

"Hey at least I'm not as bad as you when you're drunk!" He retorts.

"How did this go from having an amazing conversation about the handsome and talented me to her getting drunk?" Tony chimes in.

"Honestly I don't care about any of this. I'm just glad that my time with you," I point to Tony, "is almost done."

I turn and strut out of the room feeling a pair of familiar eyes burning a hole in my back.

"Oh and I do best with long range weapons. Just so you know." I smirk to myself the leave for my room.

~0~

_"__All my life I thought air was free…. Until I bought a bag of chips."_

~0~

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter should be up before 12/6/12 because this was supposed to be updated on Saturday but I finished early XD


	3. Wait What?

Sorry its so damn short - but it was needed... Promise! anyways the next one will be much longer :) enjoy!

_Disclaimer: Only own the plot and OC's_

~0~

_"__Humans are creatures that don't know the true value of something precious until they lose it. And if somehow they get their thing back, they'll forget its value again."_

~0~

As Phil had said the file had been in my room, currently it was on my bed, memorized and unnecessary in my opinion. I am momentarily tossing clothes into my suitcase preparing to leave. The bag was almost full when I realized that Tori would be in here any minute to OCD over my bag. Oh well sucks for her. I hear my door open and ignore it figuring it was Tori. I was sadly mistaken.

"Hello." Tony says plopping down on my bed as if we were old friends… which we kind of were, but that's not the point!

"Get out Stark." I snap, continuing with my sucky packing.

"Wow, still can't pack huh? I remember that one trip to-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw me glaring.

"I will not repeat myself again, Stark, _get out_**!**"

"Oh, come on Izzy. What happened to make you hate me so much?"

"What happened? What _happened!_"

"Okay… Touchy subject, let's move on shall we?"

"Don't you have some tech to go build, 'Ladies man?'"

"Already finished," he said in a cocky tone, getting up from my bed taking something in the process without me noticing.

"Seriously," he yelled, "this is what they are keeping hidden from me?"

Turing my head I look at him **GOING THROUGH ****_MY_**** FILE! **"Tony!" I yelled, reaching for the file in his hand as he held it above his head, did I mention that I'm only 5'2 and he's 5'9? "Give it back!"

"Hey, you called me Tony!" He yelled happily; still hold the file above his head as I jumped trying to reach it.

"Give it back, Stark!" I jumped again only to land on his foot causing me to fall on him, and in turn causing him to fall to the ground. _Weakling_ I scoffed mentally _can't even hold a girl that's only like 105 pounds?!_

With my luck Tori decide to walk in that exact moment bringing Luke and Mike with her! Awesome!

"Hey, I'm here to help you with your crappy packing skil- Oh. My. God." She started only to stop when she finally looked up from her phone. "You're finally getting laid! My baby's finally growing up! I'm so proud."

"Bang bang into the room! You know you want it! Bang bang all over you! So let me have it!" Mike starts singing.

"Wait a minute let me take you there! Wait a minute till ya…" Luke starts to sing along… at least until Tori smacked him upside the head.

"He took my file!" I barked knowing the outcome. They all fell silent immediately.

"He did what?!" Tori screamed, nearly to the point where we couldn't hear it. She then looked to the file, still in his hand. She snatched it away, before he could stop her.

"So you decided to fuck him to get it back?" Mike said with a serious face.

"Okay, let get you out of here before Izzy has a chance to slaughter you." Luke says, dragging Mike out of the room.

"Tori!" Luke yells causing her to jump. She looked down the hall before smiling and turning back to us.

"I'm gonna go…" she says before running down the hall closing my door in the process.

"You know if you want me that bad all you have to do is ask." Tony smirks from beneath me.

"Shut up." I mumble scrambling to my feet. I felt my cheeks heat ever so slightly and turned away so he wouldn't see.

"Seriously though, why do you hate me so much?" he asks after a moment of silence, while he comes to stand before me.

"You left me," I say quietly.

"Left? I never lef-"

"Stop lying Tony! Stop with the lies!"

"I'm not lying. You were the one who left me leaving only a letter behind!"

"W-what?" I say confused. "What do you mean?"

~0~

_"__The breaking of your heart, the crushing of your lungs, the pain of suffocating. When nothings ever good enough and nothing ever helps you. You finally realize what the world means to you" _

_Thank you Wishes for helping me! _


	4. The Phantom

Yay! I made it longer :) and I finished it way before I thought I would! Like always if you find something like miss-spelling or any grammar mistakes please let me know! Thanks and enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the plot!_

_"__What good are dreams if all you do is work? There's more to life than just hitting the books."_

~0~

Sarah Goodman

Age: 20

Date of Birth: September 9, 1994

Height: 5'2

Weight: 105

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Blue

Family Members: Mother (deceased), Father (deceased), Brother- Mike Goodman-, Sister (deceased)

I sighed as I reread my profile. Just why exactly did Mike have to become my brother? And why did everyone else get to keep their first names but I had to change mine? I don't even look like a Sarah! And on top of that, why are all my 'family' members dead except for me and Mike? Gosh even my fake family can't stay alive around me.

Closing my portfolio I take a look around. Once again I am on a plane, but this one wasn't that god awful small gray one. No, this was anything but small. They honestly didn't think this wouldn't raise questions to those who didn't know about the giant beings who are currently sharing the Earth with us?

Shaking my head at the stupidity of our oh-so-smart government I look out the tiny window realizing we were descending. _Great_ I thought _now on top of being a solider I have to be an actress._

"Iz-Sarah," I hear Tori whisper to left, "who do you think is gonna give it away first? Luke or Mike?"

"Luke defiantly," I whisper back. If these guys bought him a pizza he would do- or say- anything to get it. I only hoped they weren't that smart otherwise we might just lose a partner before this mission is finished.

"Really? I was going with Mike. I mean he's a great spy and everything but I think he has been around one too many bombs."

Raising an eyebrow at her I replied, "What?"

"I mean he isn't the brightest crayon in box I-Sarah. Damn, it's so weird calling you that."

"Tell me about it, but Mike can surprise you Tori just-"

"We have arrived at our destination. Please remain seated till the plane comes to a complete stop. Thank you and enjoy your time in hell."

~0~

_So that's what a holoform looks like_ I thought to myself while looking at said holoform. His name was Ironhide or 'Hide that is if you were close to him. He had a gruff looking holoform standing at about 6'1 with army short black hair and bright blue eyes, one of which had a scar over it. He was wearing a black tight T-shirt with cargo pants and army boots.

It has been about an hour or so since we have gotten off the plane and brushed off into Ironhide's 'loving' care, or so said Major Lennox. He was currently talking about how if we didn't meet the qualifications at the end of the month that we would be cut and sent home. _Like that would be a problem_ I scoff, and with the luck I had it was out loud instead of in my head.

Ironhide's sharp gaze turned towards me and boy did he look pissed. "You got a problem, solider?" he said more as a statement than a question.

I blankly started at him. Normally I would reply with a sarcastic remark that would make me do all sorts of odd jobs at least a month, but I held my tongue remembering that I had to stay in character. So must to my dismay I said, "No Sir!"

"Good." He looked smug, as if he actually scared me, oh please.

"Now, as I was saying for the next month you will be getting up at 0400 for morning warm ups, eat breakfast at 0500, report for training here at 0600, have lunch at 1200, report back for training at 1300, have dinner at 1900, and lights off at 2100. This is your new schedule and you _will_ be following it. There will absolutely _no_ whining or complaining. This is the army people; we have no time for the weak and lazy. Am I understood?"

"Yes Sir!" we all replied at the same time.

As Ironhide continued to talk the brown-haired blue-eyed Major came back, smiling at everyone despite him being a higher ranking officer than most of us. "That's enough, 'Hide." _Thank god!_ "Go get settled in guys. Training starts tomorrow. You are dismissed."

"Yes Sir!" We all responded at the same time again.

About 10 soldiers were here, including my group. Not much when you realize that this was the new group of recruits for the 'army'. However, none the less this month will go by slow, I feel it already.

~0~

Screams of both pain and pleasure could be heard from behind the wooden door. No one ever dared to step foot into their masters bedroom for the fear of what they would find behind it. For that matter no one even dared come close to that side of the house unless there was an important message for their master, which was rare.

The once lively mansion that seemed to radiate life and happiness, now only seemed to give off pain and torture to those who got near. The mansion was now one of those houses that made all the children run to their parents in fear and all the teenagers run up to it because of a dare.

No one was seen coming out of the mansion unless it was one of the maids doing the shopping for the week. However, that within itself was strange you see because about 5 years ago there used to be all kinds of maids short, tall, skinny, fat, brown-haired, blond-haired, red-haired, blue-eyed, brown-eyed… well you get the point. Now, though, there was only one type of maid: short, skinny, blond hair and blue eyes.

Sometimes the town's people would hear the maids talking about their once kind and loving master, and how no one knew what happened to him. All they knew was that around 5 years ago he came home all beaten and bloodied mumbling about some girl, and ever since then their kind and loving master became cold, cruel, and harsh.

In the middle of the, if you were quiet enough, you could hear two maids arguing in hushed tone back and forth. "You go!" one whispered, scared blue eyes glancing around as if a mice wait and knowing the cat was going to pounce any minute.

"No, I went last time! And plus, you owe me," the other one whispered back, knowing she had won the argument.

The first girl gave a shuddered sigh and reluctantly nodded; taking the message that only arrived a few minutes before. "Fine, Charlie, but if I'm not back soon I am begging you to please come and get me."

The second blond, now known as Charlie, gave a sharp nod and wished her luck. It's not that they were scared of their master. Oh heaves no! They loved him and he never treated them badly, but sometimes he would act… strange. Always calling out this girls' name and crying desperately for her to look back. The same result always took place with loud banging and cursing.

"It's okay Nikki, its okay. All you have to do is give him the letter then leave. Easy right?" the mumbled to herself repeatedly as she got closer to the dark wooden door, heart beating slightly faster. "Well… here goes nothing." She said, knocking three times on the door.

As she stood there she could hear someone shuffling around in the room. Small banging noises and curses could be heard as her master came close to the door. "What is it?" his rough voice said from behind the door.

"There… uh… There's a message for you. Your brother said to give it-"

The door was slammed open and her master quickly took the letter from her hands. There was a small smile on his face one that actually reached his eye, and one the servants haven't seen in a long time.

He ripped open the letter and proceeded to read it, hazel eyes quickly darted over the piece of paper. "Finally," he whispered, sliding to the floor with his back against the door. His long brown hair messy and signs of stubble was showing on his chin. Dark bags could be seen underneath his hazel eyes, which usually were filled with grief but they now shined with happiness. "Finally," he whispered again. "I found you, and this time I _will_ not lose you."

~0~

_"__You didn't love her. You just didn't want to be alone. Or maybe, maybe she was just good for your ego. Or, or maybe she made you feel better about your miserable life, but you didn't __**love**__ her. Because you don't destroy people you love." _

~0~

Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R


	5. Leave The Pieces

So it has come to my attention that I'm a little (hahaha! try extremely) lazy when it comes to having to type things out... And well... Ill do it now :) So I would like to say thanks to: **Wishesdreams, Siesta Sora, MiniAjax, Leader of the Wolves, ****ReverseSceptile, **  
><strong>TrailWave, emc2fantasyfan, Powergirl1, and Wolfscry248 for favoringfollowing this****story!** and is it just me or did the writing style just change? Oh well... anyways enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my OC's!_

_~0~_

_"__The loneliest people are the kindest._

_The saddest people smile the brightest._

_The most damaged people are the wisest._

_All because they don't want to see anyone else suffer the way they did"_

~0~

Shouts, screams of pain, and pleas left unheard; replying again, and again, and _again!_ Never leaving. Always my constant companion who reminds just how cursed I am.

A Little girl, no older than five, stood at the bottom of the stair case holding her once light brown teddy bear. Tears were streaming down her face, mixing with the life blood of her parents. Said blood covered the little girl from head to toe, it was in her light blond hair, her white sleeping gown and the teddy bear she got from her Uncle for her 5th birthday only the day before.

Screams no longer passed her lips as the taunting voices replayed in head. _"It's your entire fault," "No one loves you,"_ _"You killed your own mother and father," "You're a monster!"_ These words played over in the little girls head remembering the faces of her parent's murderers. They were big, mean, and ugly men carrying gun. She had no idea why they said it was her fault. I mean she _was_ only five years old.

"M...Mommy?" the little girl whimpered, calling for her mother that laid unmoving before her. Once again the girl let out a whimper realizing her mommy wasn't responding. "Daddy?" she called out, moving forward a little. As she moved forward something quickly covered her eyes.

"Shhhhh… It's okay, don't look," a soothing voice said. "Everything will be just _fine_."

~0~

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_**

_Damn Tori! Damn alarm! Damn this mission! I can't take this anymore!_ I thought bitterly as Tori alarm from hell kept blaring away and proceeded to put my pillow over my head in an attempt to block out the noise. Who gave her that thing! And she wonders why I don't bunk with her back at base.

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_**

"Ugh," I groaned, removing the pillow from my head. Why did she have to be such a heavy sleeper? One would think that with a job such as ours we would wake up even if a feather hit the ground.

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_**

Finally after ten minutes of that demon alarm clock going off I decided to do something. "Tori, Wake up!" I screamed, throwing my pillow at her, only for her to put it between her legs. Damn I liked that pillow!

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_**

That's it! I've had it with this stupid thing! Jumping up from my small bed I grabbed the little demon and chucked it against the room, smiling as it hit it and completely shattered beyond repair. Now, mini-mission one, Destroy the Demon: Complete. Mini-mission two, Wake up the Ban of My Existence: In progress.

"Time to get up, Tori," I said with a wickedly sweet voice. I moved over to her bed and happy noticed she didn't listen. Oh well, I did _ask_ her nicely. I then proceed to flip her bed hearing her land with a thump.

"You up?"

"No?" she answered from underneath the mattress.

"Really now? I guess I will just have to get Luke." I sighed with fake pity. With that said she quickly got to her feet and grabbed her clothes while I smirked to myself.

"You know," she started before she exited out room, "you are evil!"

"You just noticed that? What we've been together for four years?"

"Oh shut it!" She yelled storming out of the room.

~0~

"So, I've been wondering-"Mike starts.

"Oh no, that's never a good sign."

"Hey! I do have a brain!"

"If he only had a brain…"

"Hey Tori I resent that!"

"No, you represent that."

"Iz-Sarah! Help me out!"

I watched from my seat at the breakfast table amused. For the last five minutes Mike, Luke, and Tori have been bickering. "Sorry, Mike, no can do. Luke and Tori are a team- and a pretty damn good one if I do say so myself." Well that was only part of the reason my other two were completely selfish: I wanted to watch him suffer and he almost said my real name _again_. So as they started to bicker once again I turned my attention back to my scrambled eggs and bacon… or at least I thought and silently prayed it was scrambled eggs and bacon.

"You three are unbelievable! I thought we were a team!"

"Oh… We are Mike; you're just too much fun to mess with." Tori said laughing.

I looked back up to see Mike wave he hand in the air brushing of the comment. "Yeah, yeah, whateva," he replied sarcastically. "Now, as I was saying before a certain annoying male and female interrupted me." He gave pointed glares at the two who were looking at him innocently. "Yeah, you two. Don't give me that look!"

"Just get on with it, Mike. We don't have all day." I said.

"Okay. Well, anyways, I was surfing the web today-"

"Surfing the web! Mike, you're not supposed to be on it or we might get caught!"

"Oh calm down, Tori."

"Do not tell me to calm down."

"Too late"

"Mike," I said again, trying to keep him on task.

"Anyhow, as I was surfing the web I found this hilarious posting! If went like this:

_If dudes are expected to have lots of sex, but ladies are expected to stay virgins until marriage, but homosexuality is bad. I'm really confused who dudes are supposed to be having all that sex with. __Guys I got it! Society is literally telling dudes to go fuck themselves!" _He said ending with a big flare, like he just said comment of the century.

I merely raised my eyebrow at him while the other two busted out laughing. However, they were not the only two who were laughing at this. I slowly turned my head to see who was behind me and imagine my 'surprise' when it was Epps.

Just what we needed, Mike, attention.

"Man that was funny!" He exclaimed, taking a seat much to my despair.

Now that I was uncomfortably, I stood taking my tray that still had what I presumed to be food on it, and left. As I left I could hear Tori following after me while the other two stayed just saying how I wasn't much of a people person.

On my ways out of the cafeteria I disposed of my food and silently sulked because my once good mood was ruined.

"Sarah!" Tori called out after me, I will never get used to that name. "Slow down will yeah?" she asked, jogging to catch up to me.

We continued to walk down the unnecessarily long hallways completely silent. After ten minutes I could tell she could no longer stand the silence and it was only a matter of time before she spoke up.

"Sarah," I knew it, "why are you so quiet?"

"Nobody plans a murder out loud," I said sarcastically, only it seemed she didn't pick up on that by the way she let out a startled gasp.

"Not Epps! He was just trying to be friendly."

"What? I was joking, and even if I wasn't it be Epps who I would kill. Oh no, it would be those two idiots who claim to be on my team."

"Oh, that's good." I looked at her funny. Did she not hear what I just said? I wanted to kill her boyfriend…

"Yeah… good?" if that what you called it.

"Well… I got something that might change your mind."

"On what?"

"How you want to die, duh!"

Why would she want to change my mind on how I die? Well I guess ill amuse her for a bit. "Okay, go ahead."

"Remember how you said you wanted to die while you were sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"How you said it was the best way to die."

"Yep," I replied, having no idea where she was going with this.

"You said that because it was peaceful, no signs of torture nor pain. Well, I also read online-"

"Here you guys go again with the online stuff again. Hasn't anyone ever told you that not everything you read on the internet is true?"

"What! Of course it is silly! I know so."

"Oh really? How do you know so?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

"The internet, duh, it told me so."

"So let me get this straight you asked the internet if everything it said was true, true, and it said yes?"

"Yeah."

Oh my god. I'm surrounded by idiots!

"Back to what I was saying before. So, this girl's grandmother said that angels carry them, the ones who are dying while being asleep, to heaven. But sometimes angels can get clumsy and drop them by accident. Remember the time you felt like falling in your sleep and suddenly woke up? However, you might not need to worry about that though." She said suddenly having a thoughtful expression on her face.

Knowing I was most likely going to kill her for her answer I still said, "Oh really, why is that?"

"Simply because you aren't going to heaven."

Yep, I knew it. Why did I stay with these fools? I think to myself, shaking my head. "Come on, Tori; let's go get ready for training."

~0~

_"__A thousand times we die in one life. We crumble, break and tear apart until the layers of illusion are burned away and all that is left, is the truth of who and what we really are."_

~0~

Now i was planing on making this longer but then I realized that I have Two hours to get my homework done... So opps? **I AM POSTING A POLL ON MY PAGE FOR WHO YOU WANT HER TO GET CLOSE TO FIRST. CHECK IT OUT AND LEAVE A COMMENT PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


End file.
